HILOS ROJOS
by Nabiki-san
Summary: No importa las circunstancias, ni el tiempo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo, el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá. El destino pone en tu camino a las personas indicadas. Serie de relatos cortos y románticos. Multipairing. "Reto para el Barco entre los fandoms del foro ¡Siéntate!"
1. Indefensa

**Hola amigos, soy nueva en éste fandom, ésta es mi primera historia sobre ATLA, así que espero hacerlo bien. Mi intención es hacer una serie de relatos cortos, todos independientes entre sí, sin seguir ninguna secuencia, nada serio pero con su toquecito de amor y melosidad para darme el gusto, ¡Hey, es bueno ser algo cursi de vez en cuando!. Todos abarcando una situación particular y simple pero romántica, de acuerdo a lo planteado en el reto "Cien relatos feudales" al que me he inscrito en "El Barco entre los Fandoms" del foro ¡Siéntate!.**

 **Intentaré tener variedad en las parejas, pero las más recurrentes serán Aang/Katara, Toph/Sokka y Toph/Zuko. La mayoría de los relatos estarán ambientados en el Universo Original, ya sea durante o después de lo sucedido en la serie, también incluiré uno que otro AU.**

 **Listo, ahora, con todo aclarado… vamos a empezar.**

* * *

 _ **NOTA: Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF .net, si estás leyéndola en otro sitio es porque ha sido plagiada.**_

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A** **MICHAEL DANTE DIMARTINO, BRYAN KONIETZKO Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

" **Hilos rojos"**

* * *

 **Prompt:** 9\. Cargarlo (a) si se siente cansado (a) y/o está lastimado (a)

 **Pairing:** Toph/Sokka

* * *

CAPÍTULO I. INDEFENSA

Toph gruñó fuerte cuando Sokka la colocó cuidadosamente en el suelo y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la base de la fuente del Templo Aire del Oeste. Sus pies le dolían aún, la sensación de escozor por las quemaduras le recorría su piel sensible desde los dedos hasta los talones; las habilidades de Katara con el agua la habían ayudado a reducir el ardor, pero aún así, el malestar había continuado durante toda la noche, y lo más frustrante era sentirse y estar, ahora sí, ciega por completo.

─No tienes que hacer esto, yo puedo andar sola ─le dijo a Sokka mientras él la soltaba por completo y tomaba asiento junto a ella. El chico la observó, Toph _miraba_ al vacío con el ceño fruncido, sabía que se refería al hecho de que todos, y en especial él, la hubieran estando cuidando de más durante ese par de días en que había estado incapacitada.

─Tus pies están lastimados, no puedes caminar ─le respondió, explicándole las cosas como si fuese una niña pequeña ─Eso quiere decir que no puedes ver y estás indefensa.

Sokka se arrepintió en el instante en el que pronunció la última frase. Toph giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia su dirección, y apuntó sus ojos verdes hacia él como si realmente pudiera verlo.

─¡¿Indefensa?!, ¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir con que estoy indefensa?! ─le gritó furiosa y apretó los puños. No pudo evitar recordar las veces que sus padres le habían prohibido incluso salir al jardín de la casa por pensar en ella como una niña frágil, delicada e inútil.

Sokka tragó fuerte, pues sabía que si algo le molestaba a la maestra tierra más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, era ser subestimada.

─N-nada, Toph… no quise decir eso, pero…

─Escucha, tonto cabeza de carne ─lo interrumpió tajante y lo apuntó con su dedo índice ─Yo siempre he podido cargar con mi propio peso, no necesito que nadie me ayude, ni mucho menos se atreva a pensar que estoy indefensa, ¡¿me oíste?!

─¡Está bien, ya entendí, cálmate! ─alzó las manos y respiró hondo para tratar de relajarse, y cuando en efecto, vio que a ella le dejó de salir humo por las orejas, habló de nuevo ─Te conozco a la perfección Toph, de sobra sé que eres capaz de valerte por ti misma, es sólo que, bueno, tus pies son tus ojos y ahora pues…

─Ya sé, ya sé, me lo merezco por bajar la guardia. ─dijo después de un rato, ya más sosegada. Tal vez no debió ir por su cuenta al bosque a buscar a Zuko después de todo.

─Te dije que ese sujeto no era de fiar, ¿pero acaso alguna vez alguien me escucha? no, y menos tú, niña testaruda, ¿hasta cuándo voy a dejar de preocuparme tanto por ti?...─Sokka resopló y movió la cabeza en desaprobación. Luego se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente y se masajeó las cienes mientras pronunciaba en voz alta algo que tal vez debió guardarse para sí mismo ─…debo quererte mucho.

Al escuchar aquello, Toph se tensó y no pudo evitar sentir cómo un calor inexplicable comenzaba a subirle al rostro, más aún al percibir claramente cómo los latidos y pulsaciones de su acompañante se habían acelerado al doble de su velocidad normal.

Sokka también se sonrojó, y por un momento agradeció que Toph no fuera capaz de verlo. No entendía qué era exactamente lo que ocurría cuando tenía a esa chica cerca, pero a veces lo perturbaba, lo preocupaba con sus acciones y lo obligaba a pensar cosas extrañas, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Suki llegaba a decir tantas tonterías… porque eran tonterías, ¿no?. Es decir, Toph era… era solo…

─Como sea ─dijo ella indiferente, obligándolo a regresar de sus divagaciones. La vio incorporarse con cuidado y encogerse de hombros ─Estaré bien, tranquilo capitán.

La maestra tierra caminó un par de pasos y sintió el ardor acrecentándose al pisar la tierra. Sin poder evitarlo, gesticuló muecas de dolor antes de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

─¡Toph! ─exclamó Sokka al verla tratando torpemente de ponerse de pie. Suspiró de nueva cuenta y sin pedirle permiso, la volvió a levantar en sus brazos ─Eres imposible, ven aquí.

Aún refunfuñando, Toph se dejó ayudar, ésta vez sin tanta resistencia. Lo sintió avanzar y por lo que pudo escuchar, se dirigían hacia el interior del Templo, donde seguramente todos los demás se encontraban también.

─Sokka… ─llamó su atención, sonriendo ligeramente al aspirar el aroma a hierba fresca que el chico desprendía, tal vez después de todo, no era tan malo que alguien se preocupara por su bienestar, sobre todo si ese alguien era Sokka.

─Mmmh…

Él bajó la vista y la observó de reojo. Toph había recargado la cabeza sobre su hombro y mantenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión demasiado relajada mientras avanzaban. Sokka sonrió, e involuntariamente, apretó un poco más el agarre del pequeño cuerpo.

─Gracias ─dijo ella al final, disfrutando de escuchar que el ritmo cardiaco del chico se volvía a acelerar.

Sin disimularlo, se acurrucó más sobre el pecho masculino. Y Sokka, él volvió a sonreír.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

 **¡Listo! Estoy emocionada, como dije es mi primera historia en éste fandom y eso siempre da nervios. Quise comenzar con un pequeño Oneshot para los fans del Tokka como yo, no sé, esos dos me gustan tanto, tanto juntos, y bueno, esto fue lo que salió, es la primera vez que manejo éstos personajes y realmente espero que no me haya quedado tan OoC.**

 **Por favor no se vayan sin decirme si les encanta, les fascina, me aman y quieren más de mí… o si no les gustó, lo detestan y quieren aventarme tomatazos, lo resistiré (llora desconsoladamente).**

 **En fin, me voy, a propósito, el foro ¡Siéntate! Pertenece al fandom de Inuyasha, y no, no me equivoqué de sitio, lo que sucede es que en el foro abrieron un topic en el que nos dan la oportunidad de "tomar prestadas" algunas actividades para escribir en fandoms diferentes. Así que ya saben, si les gusta, pásense por el barco y nos vemos por allá.**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Sonrisa

_**NOTA: Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF .net, si estás leyéndola en otro sitio es porque ha sido plagiada.**_

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A** **MICHAEL DANTE DIMARTINO, BRYAN KONIETZKO Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

" **Hilos rojos"**

* * *

 **Prompt:** 21\. Sonreír al verle sonreír, reír o siendo feliz.

 **Pairing:** Aang/Katara

* * *

CAPÍTULO II. SONRISA

Había tres cosas en el mundo que resultaban irresistibles para Katara.

La primera era por supuesto, el agua. El ruido del mar, rompiendo sus olas en las costas, le parecía el sonido más relajante que pudiera existir. Escuchar aquello parecía fungir como un bálsamo mágico en su cuerpo, pues la liberaba de todo estrés y preocupaciones por más abrumadoras que pareciesen, al igual que el olor a sal que las mareas desprendían al anochecer, todo mientras el agua se movía en un vaivén rítmico, fluido e hipnotizante. Así de fuerte era su conexión con su elemento.

Lo segundo que desde siempre había menguado en su corazón, eran los niños, los pequeños sobretodo. No podía ser de otra forma, su instinto maternal estaba, según Sokka, "demasiado" desarrollado. Y es que no podía evitar sentir una creciente ternura al estar ante una carita infantil demandante de atención. Desde la muerte de su madre, había nacido en ella esa permanente necesidad de brindar protección, sumada además, a las innumerables veces en que asistió a "Gran Gran" en los partos de las mujeres de la Tribu.

Pero la tercera y última cosa con lo que Katara no era, ni sería capaz de luchar jamás, algo que la desarmaba por completo y la hacía sentir una maravillosa calidez en su interior, era nada menos que la sonrisa de Aang. Eso, definitivamente era algo insuperable.

Y justo en esos momentos, él se encontraba haciéndolo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras felicitaba a Zuko y a Mai por su matrimonio. Katara lo observaba desde su asiento; el Avatar, el Señor del Fuego y su ahora nueva esposa, charlaban animadamente con varios funcionarios de la nación entre abrazos, apretones de manos y uno que otro brindis.

Se veía tan apuesto, tan formal al portar su típico atuendo de Maestro Aire que tan bien le sentaba al desplazarse grácilmente entre las demás mesas de aquel enorme salón de fiestas, con su recién crecida barba delineando su rostro en un porte varonil, maduro y atractivo, pero que al mismo tiempo, no borraba del todo ese brillo infantil y pícaro que tenía en su mirada gris, gesto que se intensificaba con la hermosa sonrisa enorme y sincera que lucía en todo momento, misma que reflejaba de forma sencilla su naturaleza gentil.

La maestra agua rió también irremediablemente, contagiada por el aura armoniosa que desprendía su ya prometido; y más suspiró al conectar la mirada con la de Aang. Él al verla, alzó los hombros y torció un poco la boca en una mueca simpática que denotaba que preferiría estar a su lado, disfrutando de la fiesta, en lugar de hablar con esos hombres aburridos sólo para cumplir con el protocolo que demandaba ser el Avatar. Ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, comprendiendo, dándole a entender que lo esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario. Tal y como siempre lo haría.

Y entonces él le volvió a sonreír, ocasionado que el corazón de Katara latiera más rápido. Ella bufó con algo de resignación, pues Aang ni cuenta parecía darse de lo encantadores que podían llegar a ser sus gestos.

Así, la joven suspiró de nuevo con paciencia, se reacomodó el peinado y desvió la mirada hacia la pista. La música suave comenzó a sonar, y en medio del aplauso, Zuko y Mai pasaron al frente para abrir el baile; pudo entonces ver a su hermano acercándose para bailar con Suki, así como a Ty Lee siendo asediada por unos cinco muchachos que se arremolinaron a su alrededor, incluso Toph se había animado a bailar un poco acompañada de Satoru.

Katara se reacomodó en su silla. Qué rápido habían pasado esos últimos nueve años, parecía que había sido sólo el día anterior cuando todos juntos habían ayudado a que la guerra terminara, cuando eran todavía unos niños inexpertos, y ahora en cambio…

─¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, SiFu? ─la voz masculina la sacó de sus melancólicos pensamientos y la hizo levantar la mirada. Aang estaba de pie frente a ella, sonriéndole para variar, y extendiéndole una de sus manos en una invitación galante.

Katara se levantó y aceptó sin dudarlo, recordando con nostalgia y cariño la primera vez que él la había invitado a bailar en aquella cueva oscura de la Nación del Fuego.

Sin más, ambos se acercaron al centro del salón y ella colocó ambas manos alrededor del cuello del joven, él puso las propias en la cintura femenina mientras la acercaba hacia sí para comenzar moverse al compás de la canción.

La maestra agua volvió a suspirar. Los ojos grisáceos de Aang la observaban con adoración, mientras que sus manos la sujetaban con una extraña combinación de firmeza y delicadeza, que no hacía más que hacerla sentir una espléndida descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo.

─Adoro cuando sonríes ─dijo él de repente, compartiendo los mismos pensamientos de ella, y hablando con curiosas notas de dulzura en su voz grave. Katara se sonrojó. Increíble que le siguiera sucediendo eso a pesar de ya llevar tanto tiempo juntos, incluso ahora, que estaban próximos a convertirse en marido y mujer.

─Tú me haces sonreír ─respondió Katara, diciendo la más genuina de las verdades. Luego subió su mano hasta apoyarla en una de las mejillas de Aang, él giró un poco el rostro y le besó la palma.

No lo resistió más y se acercó para besarlo en los labios con amor. Realmente a veces llegaba a pensar que no era merecedora de un hombre tan maravilloso como Aang, pero una cosa sí haría; a partir de aquel momento y para siempre, Katara se prometió a sí misma hacer todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para hacer feliz al joven que estaba a su lado y conservar, hasta el último segundo, aquella sonrisa preciosa que había logrado cautivarla.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

 **Episodio dos, listo. ¿Demasiado cursi?, no lo sé, me sorprendió, de repente las palabras comenzaron a salir y así quedó. Pero es que…no puedo evitar amar con todo mi corazón a Aang, ese niño-adolescente-hombre-Avatar es más bueno que el pan, y es verdad, su sonrisita es adorable ¿o no?, a veces yo también pienso que Katara no se lo merece del todo, quien sabe…aún así me gustan mucho juntos.**

 **En fin, ¡mil gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!, me hacen muy feliz, por favor no se vayan sin dejarme aunque sea una opinión pequeñita, realmente es muy importante para mí.**

 **Me voy, nos leemos en el tercer capítulo.**

 **Saludos, besos y abrazos.**


	3. Perfecta

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A** **MICHAEL DANTE DIMARTINO, BRYAN KONIETZKO Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

" **Hilos rojos"**

* * *

 **Prompt:** 13\. Llenarle de halagos cuando lo necesite.

 **Pairing:** Zuko/Toph

 **Universo Alterno.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO III. PERFECTA

Llevaba media hora buscándola, y la preocupación comenzaba a menguarle. Rápidamente dirigió un vistazo al cielo y frunció el ceño al ver varias nubes negras acumulándose en lo alto. Debía encontrarla pronto o la lluvia los alcanzaría, y él odiaba la lluvia, tanto como odiaba saber que Toph estaba sufriendo. ¿Y todo por qué?, por un idiota que no sabía apreciarla.

Por un momento se estremeció al sentir una brisa fría atravesando su chaqueta, así que apresuró el paso, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el punto sur de la universidad, justo detrás de uno de los gimnasios del campus. Ahí por fin pudo respirar aliviado, pues a lo lejos, divisó con claridad una pequeña figura femenina vestida de verde, sentada en el césped, recargada debajo de uno de los árboles más altos de todo el lugar. Una parte de él presentía que ella estaría allí, a Toph le encantaba el aire libre, sin ese ajetreo de las personas yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro, y únicamente sintiendo la tierra bajo sus pies.

Sin pensarlo más, Zuko se aproximó, sintiendo una desagradable pesadez en su espíritu al verla tensarse ante su cercanía.

─Toph, oye… ─comenzó él, inclinándose para sentarse a su lado.

─Estoy bien ─Toph habló con sequedad, adelantándose a lo que seguramente él le preguntaría, luego ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado contario y encogió sus piernas hacia su pecho.

Zuko frunció el ceño al verla así. Esa no era la chica ruda que conocía desde la secundaria, aquella cuya sonrisa sarcástica y voluntad inquebrantable, lo habían cautivado desde el primer instante. No. Esa Toph que estaba junto a él en esos momentos en cambio, emitía un aura de tristeza evidente a pesar de que su rostro no mostrara evidencia alguna de llanto.

─Te he estado buscado por todas partes ─dijo Zuko, colocando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de ella ─Anda, ven conmigo, te llevaré a casa.

─¡Ya te dije que estoy bien, Zuko! ─gritó ella, zafándose bruscamente del agarre y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él la observó de regreso. Los ojos de Toph era de un color extraño, un verde pálido muy poco común, mismo que le daba la apariencia de una falsa ceguera que de vez en cuando ella utilizaba para sacar provecho y conseguir ciertos beneficios y cosas gratis. Ésta vez fue distinto, pues los orbes verdosos estaban más opacos que de costumbre, nublados con frustración pura.

─Claro, se nota que estás muy bien.

─¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez, lárgate, quiero estar sola!

─¡Pues lo siento, pero no te voy a dejar así! ─exclamó, molesto por tanta obstinación. Definitivamente no iba a dejarla, jamás iba a dejarla, ni siquiera si ella nunca llegaba a entender todo lo que significaba para él. Zuko respiró profundo, reuniendo toda esa paciencia que no tenía para volver a hablar, después de todo, si había algo que pudiera hacer para remediar aquella situación, lo haría ─Toph, sé que es difícil para ti, pero a veces es mejor hablar, sacar todo lo que nos hace daño…

─Y lo dice la persona más abierta, sociable y comprensiva del mundo ─Toph sonrió de medio lado con amargura, recalcando que él no era ninguna autoridad moral para sermonearla.

─¡Yo sólo quiero ayudarte!

─¡No necesito tu ayuda, esto ya no tiene remedio, lo que va a pasar, pasará y punto! ─gritó con una incierta mezcla de enojo y tristeza, después de puso de pie de golpe y lo miró desde su pequeña altura ─¿O qué quieres que haga?, ¿que me ponga a llorar por los rincones como una niñita despechada?, ¡Eso no va a pasar! ─por un momento se quedó callada, pues sintió que su voz se quebraría en cualquier instante, así que mejor le dio la espalda, respiró muy hondo y se encogió de hombros ─Sokka ya tomó una decisión, no hay nada más que hacer.

Zuko se levantó también, observándola desde atrás. Toph había cruzado los brazos y mantenía la cabeza gacha, sabía que estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar y sacar a relucir sus sentimientos, pero ya era tarde, él la conocía a la perfección.

─Toph… ─dijo, sintiendo él mismo un agudo pinchazo en el corazón al pronunciar cada palabra ─Tú lo quieres, ¿verdad?... siempre lo has querido.

No tenía caso seguir pretendiendo que aquello no era una verdad, por más daño que a Zuko le causara. Años llevaba ya de saberlo, lo supo incluso antes que la misma Toph, porque a ella todavía, a esas alturas, le seguía costando un mundo admitir que estaba enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Zuko tragó fuerte. Era doloroso saber que ese amigo no era él.

─Qué más da ─respondió ella, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su acompañante ─Él prefiere a otra persona ─levantó la cabeza y volteó nuevamente. Zuko la miraba serio ─Y eso está bien, es decir, ella es perfecta para él, Suki es inteligente, simpática, bonita… lo hará feliz, más de lo que yo podría.

─¿De qué rayos estás hablando?, tú podrías hacer feliz a cualquiera, Toph ─dijo sin poder contenerse, harto de la actitud tan mala que ella estaba tomando. Se le acercó un paso y la sujetó por los hombros con ambas manos. Ella alzó una ceja y trató de soltarse, pero Zuko no se lo permitió, y aunque dudó en un inicio, él quería dejar salir, aunque fuera un poco, los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había guardado. ─Tu eres…eres lista, decidida, auténtica, independiente… y sí, podrás tener un carácter de los mil demonios, pero sabes defender lo que piensas, tienes una seguridad brutal en ti misma, y aunque te empeñes en esconderlo, los que te conocemos bien, sabemos que eres bondadosa y muy noble, y además… ─subió las manos hacia el rostro de Toph y sin pudor alguno, le acarició las mejillas ─…eres hermosa.

─Cállate, Zuko ─musitó ella, y aunque frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, no se apartó de la tibieza que las manos del muchacho desprendían.

─Aún no he terminado… ─se acercó un paso más, acortando demasiado la distancia entre los dos cuerpos ─Toph, tu eres…maravillosa… tú sí eres perfecta.

Zuko hubiera vendido su alma con tal de besarla en ese momento, porque sí, en efecto ella era la chica perfecta para él, siempre lo había sabido. Él la amaba, y ella no quería darse cuenta.

─¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ─una lágrima gruesa y solitaria finalmente brotó de los ojos verdes, incapaces de seguir soportando tantas emociones juntas. Juntó las cejas en un gesto de cansancio y fastidio, sujetó las manos de Zuko y las apartó definitivamente de su rostro, luego retrocedió y lo miró con recriminación. ─¿Crees que me harás sentir mejor con tantos "halagos" tontos?, no quiero tu lástima, ni que me digas lo aparentemente fantástica que soy sin que suene a mentira.

─¡Pero no es una mentira! ─gritó el muchacho con el mismo genio que su interlocutora. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba a Toph considerar que alguien que no fuera Sokka la halagara? ─Si te lo digo, es porque realmente lo pienso, y no me interesa si lo crees o no, yo sé que es verdad… tú eres perfecta.

─Perfecta o no, eso no cambia nada. ─resopló, limpiándose la cara con brusquedad.

─No cambia porque tú no quieres que cambie.

─¿Qué?

─Sufres porque quieres, apuesto a que Sokka ni siquiera sabe lo que sientes por él, y si lo sabe, entonces es un cobarde por no saber luchar por ti, porque él también te quiere, estoy seguro. ─Zuko la enfrentó, diciéndole a la cara sus verdades.

Toph lo fulminó con la mirada por décima vez, más aún porque tenía razón, ella no era de las que andaba gritando sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos, al contrario, nunca se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo que Sokka le provocaba, por lo que no había forma de que él se enterara, o eso creía ella, de hecho, no tenía idea de cómo era que Zuko se había dado cuenta. Él era el único que lo sabía, era su secreto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y por eso, cuando se enteró de que el moreno se había hecho novio de Suki de manera formal y que además incluso le insinuó que tenía planes de comprometerse con ella al terminar la universidad, fue algo que le terminó de romper el corazón a la joven de ojos verdes. Zuko estaba ahí cuando aquello ocurrió, y mientras Aang y Katara, aunque un tanto desconcertados, felicitaban a la pareja recién formada, Toph salió de aquel salón, siendo seguida por el joven de cabello oscuro.

Zuko estaba furioso entonces, no entendía cómo Sokka podía ser tan estúpido teniendo tanta suerte. Era obvio que él también quería a Toph, se le notaba, era algo más que evidente. Ambos habían sido mejores amigos durante años, y tal vez por eso ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesarse al otro, por miedo a arruinar una amistad tan sólida. Aún así, y por la razón que fuera, Zuko consideraba a Sokka un idiota por no saber aprovechar una oportunidad que a él tanto le hubiera gustado tener. Y más idiota era todavía por lastimar a Toph restregándole en la cara a esa otra chica con quien no había salido por más de unos tres meses. ¿Qué pretendía con eso?, era un imbécil.

─En el último de los casos… ─volvió a hablar, decidido a no dejar pasar más tiempo. Él no cometería el error de Sokka. Tal vez ya era el momento de comenzar a expresar sus sentimientos, de hacer el intento y luchar por esa chica que tanto valía la pena, de cualquier forma, no había nada que perder, ¿o si? ─…él no es el único hombre sobre la tierra, ¿sabes?…Toph, escucha, yo…

─Tu no entiendes nada, _chispita_ ─lo interrumpió sin ganas, llamándolo por aquel sobrenombre con el que lo había bautizado desde el día en que lo conoció, cuando ambos trabajaron juntos en el laboratorio de química de la secundaria y él había incendiado por accidente una parte del experimento. La joven se agachó para recoger su mochila del suelo, se la colocó al hombro, y con un aire de languidez, comenzó a alejarse a paso lento, no sin antes voltear a verlo y dedicarle una diminuta sonrisa triste.─Aún así, gracias por intentarlo.

Zuko se quedó quieto por un momento, viéndola marchar, sintiendo en su espíritu, la frustración de su intento fallido; y sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó el estruendo de un rayo en el cielo, anunciando que no faltaba mucho para que la lluvia comenzara.

─¡Espera! ─corrió hasta alcanzarla y la sujetó del brazo. Toph se detuvo y giró su cuerpo para estar frente a frente una vez más. ─¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿estarás bien?, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

─Cálmate, necesito estar sola ¿de acuerdo?, necesito pensar, necesito tranquilizarme, necesito…

Un abrazo, eso necesitaba. No tuvo la necesidad de mencionarlo, pues Zuko no tardó ni diez segundos en atraerla hacia su pecho y envolverla en sus brazos. Al principio, Toph se mostró reacia a corresponderle, su pequeño cuerpo se tensó y sólo se limitó a quedarse inmóvil. Pero entonces, cuando alcanzó a escuchar los pronunciados latidos del corazón del muchacho, no pudo evitar que el suyo también se acelerara, tanto, que un poco de esa conmoción se le escapó en forma de lágrimas.

Al sentir las gotas de agua mojando parte de su camisa, Zuko apretó el abrazo, y más sonrió cuando poco a poco, Toph comenzó a rodearle el torso con sus delgados brazos. En ese momento, otro relámpago apareció, apaciguando el sonido de los sollozos que la joven emitía mientras por fin se desahogaba. Fue entonces que una lluvia suave también se hizo presente, pero ellos se quedaron ahí, ninguno quiso moverse, importándoles muy poco que pronto estarían empapados. En ese instante sólo importaban ellos, y Zuko se sintió feliz, feliz de poder consolarla, de ser un soporte para ella, de confortarla y protegerla como siempre lo había deseado. Fue feliz de que Toph le permitiera amarla, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

─¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda? ─le dijo al oído con ternura, mientras ella recargaba el rostro sobre su hombro. ─Aquí estaré, por si necesitas gritarle a alguien… aquí estaré, siempre.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos más, sintiendo cómo el tenue pero frío aguacero los cubría de pies a cabeza. Sólo cuando Toph se tranquilizó y decidió que era suficiente el drama que estaba haciendo, rompió lentamente el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. Fue ahí cuando notó algo distinto en la mirada dorada de Zuko. Él la veía con profundidad, con una extraordinaria calidez de la que antes no se había percatado. El contacto entre ellos la estremeció, más aún cuando él intentó nuevamente acariciarle las mejillas para limpiarle los restos de lágrimas.

─Mejor me voy ─dijo bajando la mirada, incapaz de seguir viéndolo a los ojos sin sentir que perdía el control de su respiración. Se reacomodó la mochila y sacudió un poco su flequillo mojado que se le pegaba a la frente.

─¿Segura? ─la detuvo de nuevo, sólo con la intención de pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.

Toph retrocedió un paso, lo golpeó en el hombro como era su costumbre y le sonrió de medio lado, tal y como si su corazón no estuviese roto y volviera a ser la misma de siempre, como si los halagos recibidos hubieran hecho efecto y ella se sintiera mejor. Zuko se desanimó ante aquella máscara de rudeza, pero de cualquier forma se sintió más tranquilo, al menos ahora sabía que ella le permitiría estar cerca, y eso precisamente haría. Y entonces, cuando las heridas sanasen, tal vez…

─Vamos, estaré bien, soy la mujer maravilla, ¿o no? ─nuevamente Toph interrumpió sus pensamientos, hablándole con su típico tono sarcástico, haciendo alusión a que él le había dicho que era "maravillosa". Luego se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario. ─Te veré pronto, _Zuzu._

Zuko gruñó al escuchar aquel otro apodo, pero aun así sonrió. Ésta vez no la siguió, a pesar de lo mucho que lo hubiera deseado. Comprendió que ella necesitaba su tiempo, y no era conveniente presionarla, al contrario, con esa chica había que armarse de paciencia, pero lo valía.

Sin más, él también dio media vuelta y siguió su propio camino, no sin antes dirigirle un último vistazo; más adelante, Toph caminaba lento, pero con la cabeza erguida, disfrutando de ser envuelta por la llovizna, como si con eso fuera liberada. Aquella visión le resultaba... tan perfecta.

Zuko suspiró hondamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire húmedo. Definitivamente tenía esperanza, una oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

 **No me convenció mucho el final, pero juzguen ustedes. Aquí está otro Oneshot cortito de otra pareja que me gusta mucho y que creo que tiene mucho potencial, más aún cuando se insinúa un pequeño triángulo amoroso con el buen Sokka. ¿Algo OoC?, en fin, en los UA puede ocurrir de todo un poco.**

 **Déjenme saber qué piensan al respecto.**

 **Que hoy sea un gran día. Saludos.**


	4. Escondidos

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A MICHAEL DANTE DIMARTINO, BRYAN KONIETZKO Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

 **"Hilos rojos** "

 **Prompt** : 2. Ser su compañero(a) de fechorías.

 **Pairing** : Toph/Sokka

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV. ESCONDIDOS

─¡¿A dónde creen que van, delincuentes?! ─dos hombres corrían tras ellos, ambos enfurecidos por haber sido estafados.

Sokka y Toph igualmente se movían sin parar entre las calles de ese pequeño pueblo de la Nación del Fuego. Ella aferraba con fuerza el gran y pesado saco lleno de monedas que apenas se habían "ganado" en un, según ella, justo juego de azar. Claro que de justo no tenía nada, pues la astucia de la maestra tierra junto con sus habilidades de control, habían bastado para engañar, bien y bonito, a ese par de incrédulos mastodontes que la habían subestimado sólo por el hecho de ser ciega. Idiotas.

─¡Ya verán cuando les ponga las manos encima! ─gritó el más alto, acelerando sus zancadas. Casi cincuenta monedas de oro se escapaban de su alcance junto con aquellos infelices jovencitos.

─¡Rápido Toph, corre! ─Sokka estiró su brazo hacia ella y la sujetó de la mano, jalándola para que no se quedara atrás. Maldijo para sus adentros. Odiaba admitir que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Katara tenía razón y ya no debían arriesgarse confiando demasiado en su buena suerte. Pero es que…ah, era tan fácil ganar dinero de esa manera.

─¡Deprisa, por aquí! ─Toph de repente se detuvo, giró a la derecha y corrió directa hacia un pequeño callejón solitario. Sokka la siguió sin chistar, y justo ahí, la vio pararse firme sobre la tierra, levantar sus brazos y hacer un par de movimientos que dieron como resultado la aparición de una especie de cueva angosta y oscura que se formó entre una de las paredes maltrechas a su alrededor. ─¡¿Qué esperas?, entra de una vez!

El grito lo hizo reaccionar, ingresando rápidamente al agujero de tierra. Toph le siguió entonces, para después agitar sus manos una vez más y cerrar los muros frente a ellos tal y como si de simples puertas se trataran, quedando de ésta manera, totalmente ocultos de sus perseguidores. Únicamente dejó libre una pequeña rendija vertical para que un poco de luz y aire se colaran.

─¡Auch!, ¡Toph, me estás pisando! ─Sokka exclamó en susurros, moviendo ligeramente sus pies para acomodarlos mejor. Aquella improvisada caverna era estrecha y endemoniadamente incómoda, no podía ni siquiera erguirse completamente sin que su cabeza chocara contra alguna roca, además, el pequeño cuerpo de Toph estaba a escasos centímetros frente al suyo, tan pegado, que tuvo que colocar una mano en la pared delante para sostenerse y evitar aplastarla.

─No puedo hacer esto más amplio, al lado viven personas y sentirían o escucharían el movimiento de la tierra ─musitó de igual manera, manteniendo en alerta su sentido sísmico. ─Así que no te quejes y guarda silencio.

─¡Lo ves, te dije que meternos con ese sujeto no era buena idea, además…!

─¡Ssshh! ─Toph levantó un poco su cabeza hacia él, mostrándole su perfil, que en ese momento alcanzó a ser iluminado por la única línea de luz que pasaba a través de la ranura. ─¡Cállate Sokka, ¿o quieres que nos maten?!

─¡Claro que no, yo sólo…!

─¡Ssshhhh!

Fue ahora Sokka quien frunció el ceño al quedarse con la palabra en la boca. Esa niña era una mandona caprichosa. Todo había sido culpa de ella para empezar. Él le había advertido que no jugaran con aquellos hombres, se veían rudos y no tan ingenuos como otros muchos a los que habían estafado en días anteriores, lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo y no levantar sospechas, en especial estando en territorio enemigo. ¿Ah, pero Toph había hecho caso?, no. _Ella sola había acabado con tipos más grandes que esos antes_ … o aquellas habían sido sus exactas palabras. Y ahora ahí estaban, apretujados en un escondite subterráneo esperando no ser descubiertos y seguramente, ejecutados después.

En otras circunstancias, no hubiera dudado en comenzar con uno de sus clásicos monólogos en donde él siempre tenía la razón, pero en esos momentos se mantuvo callado y quieto, tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a tanta oscuridad. Aun así, se percató de que Toph movía la cabeza de vez en cuando y fijaba lo mejor que podía sus pies, manos y brazos a las paredes de la cueva, tal y como si quisiera encontrar un buen ángulo para captar lo mejor posible los sonidos y las vibraciones. Estos movimientos, aunque ligeros, bastaban para que Sokka sintiera el constante rose de la cara femenina contra su pecho, el cabello negro y abultado chocaba contra su rostro, provocándole cosquillas en su nariz y barbilla, además de hacerle percibir el aroma terroso y naturalmente agradable tan característico de ella.

Sokka parpadeó un poco, fijando sus ojos en la poca luz que se filtraba en aquella madriguera. La línea luminosa seguía bajando hasta tocar el rostro de su compañera. Él no pudo evitar observarla, nunca lo había hecho, al menos no con tanto detenimiento como en esos instantes. Le pareció algo curioso ver que parte de los orbes verdes eran alcanzados por aquel fuerte rayo de sol de mediodía y aún así, las pupilas no se dilataban o contraían, luego recordó que se debía a que Toph era ciega y por lo tanto no era sensible a la luz. Qué tonto, a veces olvidaba por completo que esa chica, una ruda e independiente maestra tierra, no era capaz de ver, al menos no como el resto del mundo lo hacía. A pesar de ello, los ojos verdosos parecían brillar ante la adrenalina del momento, eran muy profundos, con un aire voluntarioso e inalterable que ni siquiera él, con todo y el sentido de la vista intacto, tenía.

─¡¿Por dónde se fueron?! ─de repente escucharon las voces rasposas de aquellos sujetos a lo lejos y se tensaron.

─¡Malditos mocosos! ─gritó otro, y apenas los pudieron ver pasar, corriendo de largo por el callejón sin tener sospecha alguna de que los dos chicos que buscaban estaban escondidos entre las paredes. ─¡Vamos, debemos alcanzarlos!

Toph movió un poco más la cabeza para escuchar mejor, siendo así alumbrada nuevamente por aquel rayo de luz intruso. Sokka continuó mirándola, como hipnotizado; la piel del rostro de la joven brillaba en contraste con la negrura del panorama, dándole así, un tono aún más blanco, liso y fino a su ya de por sí pálida tez, la nariz respigada reflejaba una diminuta sombra en su mejilla, y sus labios, pequeños, delgados y rosas, estaban apretados en una mueca rígida y concentrada, todo bajo varios mechones despeinados que cubrían parte de la peculiar expresividad de sus ojos ciegos.

Sokka levantó las cejas y suspiró para sus adentros. Vaya, Toph era bonita. Mucho muy bonita, de hecho. Más que bonita, era hermosa. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!

Ahora fue él quien cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza fuertemente, tanto que acabó golpeándose la nuca con un montículo irregular que sobresalía del agujero. Toph giró su rostro hacia él al escucharlo quejarse y le tapó la boca bruscamente con una mano. Él, al sentir tal contacto sobre su rostro, no supo si enrojecería de nervios o de enojo; lo primero era por tenerla demasiado cerca, al grado de poder sentir perfectamente el aliento cálido de ella sobre su cuello, y lo segundo, era por su atrevimiento de demandar que se callara de una forma muy poco considerada.

─Aún no… espera ─susurró ella, bajando su mano ahora hasta su hombro, indicándole que todavía no era seguro salir. Al tener su boca libre, Sokka exhaló fuerte y trató de tranquilizarse, su corazón latía fuerte, y lo que menos quería era que Toph se diera cuenta de ello. Maldición, sentía que se asfixiaba, debían salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

La miró otra vez, debía dejar hacerlo. Sus pequeñas manos, tan hábiles con la tierra-control, estaban posadas ambas sobre el pecho de él, su rostro seguía serio, pensativo. Eso lo hizo ponerse más nervioso, pero al parecer y por fortuna, Toph estaba completamente ajena a los pensamientos de Sokka, concentrada sólo en sentir las vibraciones de aquellos otros sujetos que, para ese momento ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos.

─Ya, por fin se han ido ─anunció la chica con alivio, ya sin susurrar ─Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos ─dijo, sin quitar sus manos del pecho masculino. Le extrañó no recibir respuesta, así que habló más fuerte y le dio pequeños golpecitos en la frente ─¿Sokka?, ¡Hey, llamando al capitán boomerang!, ¡Reacciona, tonto!

─¿Eh?, ¿Qué dices? ─respondió él con un tono algo flojo, como si despertara de una ensoñación.

─En serio, eres más torpe de lo que pareces, dije que nos larguemos ya, antes de que esos cretinos vuelvan y nos metan en más problemas.

─Ahh, ehh, claro… vámonos ─apenas pronunció la última palabra, Toph movió las manos y la tierra se abrió de golpe, haciéndolos irse de bruces precipitadamente y por inercia hacia el suelo, más aún porque él estaba recargado de la pared principal. Ella se fue de espaldas, con él justo encima de su cuerpo, dejando caer además, el saco con monedas que tantas dificultades les había causado.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó el chico incorporándose un poco, mirándola fijamente desde arriba, apoyándose en ambos brazos, colocando uno a cada lado del rostro de Toph. Sus ojos verdes se veían perfectamente claros desde ese ángulo.

─Si estar bien significa que caiga sobre ti un tonto cabeza de carne, entonces sí, estoy bien ─respondió ella con ironía pero él otra vez la ignoró. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tonto? ─Sokka…¡¿podrías hacerme el favor de quitarte de encima?! ─su impaciencia ganó y lo empujó usando un movimiento ligero de tierra-control, apartándolo definitivamente para poder ella ponerse de pie.

─Lo siento ─dijo Sokka, levantándose también y frotando sus adoloridas extremidades.

Luego y antes de que otra cosa sucediera, ambos se marcharon a paso rápido de regreso al campamento donde Katara y Aang los esperaban, no sin antes recoger las monedas del suelo y colocarlas en la bolsa correspondiente. Seguro sus amigos querrían escuchar el porqué de su tardanza.

─Mmm, al menos valió la pena ─dijo Toph con voz alegre, introduciendo su mano en el saco, sintiendo la cantidad rebosante de dinero que habían conseguido.

Sokka caminaba a su lado, mirándola de reojo cada vez que la escuchaba reír. Seguía sorprendido y hasta fascinado por el recién descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, porque el ver ahora a Toph como una chica, no sólo bonita, sino hermosa, era toda una hazaña para él. ¡Ja! ¿Y ella era la ciega?

─Sí, valió la pena ─respondió él, más para sí mismo y sus pensamientos, que para ella. De repente, sintió un golpe en su hombro ─¡Auch!, ¡Oye!

Toph se rió aún más fuerte, evidenciado lo agradable que le resultaba la compañía de aquel joven, a pesar de que a veces fuera algo idiota. Él de igual forma sonrió ampliamente, soltando una carcajada fuerte que se mezcló con las que emitía la maestra tierra.

Ambos continuaron así, caminando contentos, confiados, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices y palabras de camaradería, siendo aún ignorantes de que el gran cariño de amigos que habían desarrollado, algún día, tarde o temprano, terminaría transformándose en algo más fuerte.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

 **Me gustó mucho éste relato. Sin duda mi personaje favorito de ATLA es Toph, es fabulosa, y la verdad no sé con quién me gusta más, si con Sokka o con Zuko. Decidan ustedes.**

 **¿Comentarios?, siempre son de gran ayuda para la inspiración.**

 **Saludos, besos y abrazos.**


	5. Orgullo

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A** **MICHAEL DANTE DIMARTINO, BRYAN KONIETZKO Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

" **Hilos rojos"**

* * *

 **Prompt:** 37\. Formalizar su compromiso

 **Pairing:** Aang/Katara

* * *

CAPITULO V. ORGULLO

Katara golpeteó la punta de su zapatilla contra el suelo una vez más. Casi diez minutos llevaba esperando a que Toph saliera del cuarto de baño, menos mal que la maestra tierra no era vanidosa, que si no…

Se encontraban en uno de los grandes, elegantes y recién inaugurados salones de fiesta de Ciudad República, y la celebración por el décimo aniversario desde la culminación de la Guerra de los Cien Años estaba en su apogeo. El eco de la música, proveniente de la pista principal, resonaba entre los pasillos circundantes. Katara tatareó un par de notas, y luego se cruzó de brazos, recargándose de la pared; quiso entrar de nueva cuenta al baño para saber por qué era que Toph se estaba demorando tanto, pero algunas voces femeninas, justo a la vuelta del corredor, la detuvieron.

─¿La vieron?, qué vestido tan ordinario y simple trae ─escuchó decir a una mujer.

─Y ni siquiera le queda bien, qué pésimo gusto tiene ─respondió otra en tono arrogante.

Katara frunció el ceño y asomó su cabeza discretamente por la esquina del muro, ahí pudo ver a cuatro jovencitas no mayores que ella, todas vestidas elegantemente con atuendos refinados típicos de la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra, seguramente hijas o sobrinas de funcionarios y autoridades importantes de sus respectivos países, los usuales invitados de renombre que solían asistir a ese tipo de eventos. La joven rodó los ojos, harta de toparse cada vez más a menudo con ese tipo de personas que se creían con el derecho de ir por la vida criticando a los demás como si ellas mismas fueran perfectas. En otras circunstancias, no les hubiera dado la más mínima importancia, pero fue hasta que escuchó el último comentario que dijeron, cuando realmente comenzó a ponerles atención.

─Pues ni tan mal gusto querida, después de todo, el Avatar Aang es muy apuesto ─¿Aang?, o sea que estaban hablando de ella, sin duda.

─¡Ahí estás, princesita!, creí que te habías ido sin mí ─Toph apareció por fin, y tan pronto como como se acercó a ella, Katara la jaló del brazo hacia su escondite y la mandó callar sin siquiera dejarla terminar de hablar.

─Ssshh ─la maestra tierra gruñó molesta y desconcertada por verse silenciada tan abruptamente, pero luego, cuando comenzó a escuchar aquellas voces chillonas y presuntuosas a las que su amiga hacía alusión, comprendió de qué se trataba todo.

─No entiendo cómo alguien tan importante como él, puede conformarse con una simple campesina de la Tribu Agua del Sur

─Creí que esa chica era la hija del jefe de la tribu

─Eso no le quita la evidente falta de porte y refinamiento

Katara se tensó al oír aquello, su mirada se mantenía fija en el suelo, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados.

─No las escuches, ese tipo de mujeres son así, no valen la pena ─susurró Toph, percatándose de inmediato que el ritmo cardiaco de su compañera se había acelerado. Trató de minimizar el problema colocándole una mano en el hombro para brindarle apoyo; Toph mejor que ella y por haber nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada, conocía de antemano cómo se manejaban ese tipo de situaciones en los círculos sociales altos, y sabía que con esos rumores patéticos, lo mejor era ignorarlos como si de un montón de basura se tratara. ─Vámonos Katara, hazme caso.

─Escuché que el Avatar quiso formalizar su relación con ella, incluso él mismo le hizo un collar tradicional de compromiso, ¿pueden creer que ella lo rechazó?, prefirió seguir usando el viejo y feo collar que siempre lleva consigo. ─Katara estuvo a punto de avanzar, siguiendo el consejo de Toph, pero esa frase la hizo detenerse de nuevo, e involuntariamente se llevó una mano al cuello, tocando cuidadosamente la gargantilla azul que perteneció a su madre.

Recordó el día en que Aang le había propuesto matrimonio, hacía apenas dos semanas atrás, y la alegría inmensa que sintió al responderle que sí, mientras los rayos del atardecer los iluminaban perfectamente desde lo alto de uno de los balcones del Templo Aire del Sur. En efecto él le había fabricado un collar con seda fina y bordes plateados, pero en ese momento, justo cuando ella estaba por abrocharlo alrededor de su cuello, fue él mismo quien le sugirió que lo mejor sería quedarse con el de su madre. El Avatar sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que significaba ese objeto para Katara, y ella lo amó con toda su alma al ver lo mucho que la conocía y la comprendía. Por eso mismo, no podía entender cómo era que su maravillosa historia de amor, era distorsionada y opacada por habladurías malintencionadas y llenas de envidia.

─¡Pero qué desconsiderada!

─Estoy de acuerdo, seguramente esperaba algo más ostentoso… Tiene una cara de "no rompo un plato", pero apuesto a que por dentro es la codicia andante.

Toph no lo estaba resistiendo más, y de no ser por la maestra agua, quien insistía absurdamente en continuar escuchando tales estupideces y la detenía por los hombros manteniéndola callada y oculta, ya hubiese salido desde hacía mucho a darles su merecido a esas ridículas arrogantes que hablaban sin tener la mínima idea de lo que estaban diciendo.

─Pobre Avatar Aang ─dijo una con un meloso tonto dramático ─Su noble naturaleza de nómada aire quizá no le permita ver la realidad.

─¿Se imaginan si llegan a casarse y ella no es capaz de darle hijos maestros aire?, sería una decepción para el mundo, ¡un escándalo!

─De ser así, el Avatar tendría que buscarse una nueva mujer que le diera descendencia digna, una que sí esté a su altura.

─Claro, ¿una como tú, querida?, por favor, en todo caso, yo sería la mejor opción…

Todas rieron con cizaña ante ese comentario. A Katara, por el contrario, se le paró el corazón por un par de segundos y le ardieron los ojos.

Por un momento, dejaron de escuchar las odiosas y ridículas voces y se concentraron en ellas mismas. Toph estaba roja del coraje y podía jurar que le salía humo por las orejas, contrario a la joven morena, quien parecía haberse transportado a otra dimensión, su expresión seguía mortalmente seria y su mirada azul estaba clavada en el suelo.

─Déjame patearles el trasero a esas arpías, les haré tragarse sus palabras ─exclamó la maestra tierra en voz baja, ansiosa por dejar salir su rabia ─Déjame hacerlo Katara, será fácil, no me llevará más de dos minutos, además…

Ambas respingaron al sentir una mano en sus respectivos hombros. Giraron su perfil y se encontraron un par de ojos grises que las miraban con pasividad.

─Aang… ─Katara exhaló con ansiedad ante la idea de que también hubiese escuchado aquella bochornosa conservación, y más se preocupó cuando él, sin decirle palabra alguna, la besó con ternura en la frente antes de salir naturalmente al encuentro con esas mujeres, que hasta ese momento, no habían parado de burlarse ─Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?

La maestra agua trató de avanzar, pero ahora fue Toph quien la detuvo, dándole a entender que "Pies Ligeros" tenía la necesidad de defenderla y que él podía encargarse de la situación perfectamente, además, le daba gusto, moría de ganas por verles las caras a esas brujas presumidas cuando el Avatar las pusiera en su lugar.

─Buenas noches ─la voz grave hizo eco en el pasillo y hasta pareció detener el tiempo, pues las cuatro jovencitas pegaron un brinco al ver de repente frente a ellas una figura alta y masculina envuelta en una grácil túnica roja.

─¡Avatar Aang!... ─exclamaron todas al unísono, rodeándolo sin tardar.

─Me siento encantada de estar aquí, es una fiesta maravillosa ─dijo una, sonriéndole de forma sugerente mientras agitaba su castaña cabellera.

─Es un honor poder conocerlo y felicitarlo en persona ─continuó otra, inclinándose en una sutil reverencia que dejaba ver a la perfección su cuidada figura que resaltaba en aquel vestido rojizo típico de la Nación del Fuego.

Aang, consciente de esas evidentes actitudes frívolas, se alejó un paso de inmediato, dedicándole a cada una de ellas una mirada fulminante y fría.

─Muchas gracias, es una pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ustedes.

─¿C-como dice? ─aquella frase las descolocó por completo y todas lo miraron como si el tatuaje de flecha de su cabeza representara una seña obscena.

─Por desgracia, escuché la mayor parte de su conversación ─Aang no se inmutó y fue directo al grano ─Y no me mal entiendan, lo hice sin ninguna intención, fue mera casualidad.

En ese momento, la palidez inundó los rostros de todas y desearon con fervor que la tierra se abriera y se las tragara.

─Avatar, por favor, p-permítanos explicarle...

─No es lo que usted cree… tan sólo fue…

─Sé perfectamente lo que escuché, señoritas ─las silenció con voz tajante, sin quitar en ningún momento la pose rígida y severa que tanto contrastaba con su normalmente amable personalidad ─A no ser que mi nobleza como nómada aire no me haya permitido ver la realidad.

─Avatar Aang, esto es un malentendido, créanos…

─¡Malentendido, mis polainas! ─Toph gritó fuerte, mostrándose finalmente ante todos, sobresaltando todavía más a las jóvenes, pues a pesar de saber ciega a la jefa de policía, parecía que los ojos verdes las penetraban con genuino desprecio. ─Nosotras también lo escuchamos todo, ¿cierto, Katara?

─Así es, todo. ─detrás, envuelta en un largo vestido azul marino, apareció también una joven morena. Katara avanzó también dispuesta a enfrentarlas; tenía un nudo en la garganta pero no agachó en ningún momento la cabeza, por ningún motivo iba a darles el gusto de saber que las palabras escuchadas le habían afectado.

Las mujeres tragaron saliva al verla ahí, cayéndoseles la cara de vergüenza.

─Apuesto a que no tienen las agallas para repetirlo de frente ─Toph las desafió, intimidándolas acercándose un par de pasos más ─Mucho menos tendrían el valor para hacer la mitad de lo que Katara hizo y sigue haciendo para preservar la paz no sólo en su país, sino en el mundo entero, ustedes no tienen idea de absolutamente nada.

─Toph, no tiene caso…

─¡No, Katara!, ¡Eres una heroína de guerra, una de las mejores maestras agua del mundo, lo mínimo que te deben es respeto! ─levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos ─Y se dicen damas de sociedad, para mí no son más que mujeres vacías, entrometidas, chismosas, con vidas aburridas y patéticas.

─¡Jefa Beifong…! ─ exclamó la que parecía la mayor de las féminas, llevándose una mano al pecho en una exagerada pose de indignación.

─Discúlpenme, pero le doy la razón a Toph ─Aang enseguida retomó el control de la situación y no dudó en colocarse al lado de Katara, la tomó de la mano y la acercó hacia él en actitud protectora. Luego habló firme, con una determinación y firmeza que no dejaba espacio a objeciones ─No tendría por qué darles explicaciones, pero nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a los demás sin conocer por completo las circunstancias, y no voy a permitir que lo hagan conmigo, mucho menos con mi futura esposa, de quien, que les quede claro señoritas, estoy orgulloso y muy enamorado, nuestro compromiso es formal, estaré con ella para toda la vida y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso ─apuntó sus ojos hacia Katara por un momento, le sonrió con tranquilidad y adoración; para después endurecer el gesto al regresar la mirada hacia las demás jóvenes ─Podría exigirles que le pidan una disculpa ahora mismo, pero de antemano sé que no serían sinceras al hacerlo.

─Avatar Aang, maestra Katara, nosotras…

─Realmente es lamentable, corazones tan jóvenes y con tantos sentimientos negativos en su interior, una lástima ─ya era tarde para redimirse. Aang suspiró, fastidiado de todo aquello, no quería darle mayor importancia, así que simplemente avanzó guiando a Katara de la cintura. ─Lo mejor es que se mantengan al margen, no quiero verme en la penosa necesidad de pedirles que se retiren de la fiesta.

Se fueron sin mirar atrás, no tenían nada más que hacer ahí, no sin que antes Toph les dedicara una última mueca.

─Katara, ¿estás bien? ─le preguntó el Avatar una vez que los tres estuvieron de vuelta en el salón principal. La maestra tierra entendió la indirecta y sin disimularlo, se alejó, dejando a la pareja a solas para hablar.

Aang la llevó entonces hacia uno de los jardines del recinto, lejos del bullicio y las miradas indiscretas. La brisa soplaba fresca y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, era una noche hermosa, tanto como Katara lucía en aquella velada. Él la observó. Su rostro estaba serio, mirando hacia la nada, su cabello suelto se movía delicadamente al compás del viento y sus ojos azules mostraban una tristeza y frustración que hacía mucho tiempo no reconocía en ella.

─Katara ─la llamó, sujetándola suavemente de la barbilla, invitándola a que lo viera los ojos. Ella volteó, y no pudo resistirse cuando Aang la envolvió en sus brazos. Se aferró a él en un abrazo intenso, ocultando su rostro entre su pecho y sintiendo cómo él acariciaba su cabello con ligereza ─Por favor no permitas que esto te afecte, no creerás que esas mujeres tienen razón, ¿o sí?

─No es la primera vez que escucho comentarios como esos ─admitió sin romper el contacto, susurrando las palabras con voz quebrada ─Aang, ¿por qué no nos pueden dejar en paz?

El Avatar sintió una presión grande en el pecho al escucharla, y más aún porque él mismo también ya había sido testigo en más de una ocasión, de varias de las habladurías malintencionadas de personas huecas.

─Mi Katara, no llores por favor ─dijo al separarla un poco de sí y ver que un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ─Escucha, es cierto lo que dije, no debes dudarlo jamás, yo te amo, me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando estoy a tu lado, por eso quiero que seas mi esposa, que formemos una familia y que nos enfrentemos juntos al mundo entero si es necesario, tal y como siempre lo hemos hecho, ¿quieres?

Katara sonrió ante aquellas frases llenas de amor, se limpió la cara y volvió a hundirla entre el hueco del cuello masculino, aspirando el aroma fresco del maestro aire, y luego le habló al oído, repitiendo la misma respuesta que le había dado antes ya y que jamás dudaría.

─Sí… sí quiero.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

 **Me había tardado pero he vuelto a actualizar. No puedo evitar ser algo cursi cuando se trata de poner a Aang y a Katara juntos, espero les guste.**

 **El próximo capítulo será un Toko, así que prepárense, ya casi lo tengo listo.**

 **Saludos amigos, los quierooooo!**


End file.
